ABANDONAMENT
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Estava estirat a terra, amb els braços i les cames esteses, com si volgués fer un àngel de neu líquida. Vaig girar el cap als costats i vaig veure que em trobava en un carreró fosc, just al costat d'un concorregut carrer d'una ciutat que no coneixia. La pluja queia cada cop amb més força, i tenia els vidres de les ulleres tan plens d'aigua que aquesta queia per les seves vores...


**Terry Wolles presenta: ABANDONAMENT**

**Un fanfic del DETECTIU CONAN**

**Protagonitzat per en: CONAN EDOGAWA**

* * *

Pluja, llamps, trons. La nit era molt tempestuosa i semblava que els carrers volien inundar-se. Jo acabava de recuperar el coneixement, i el cap em feia un mal de mil dimonis. Vaig obrir els ulls i vaig descobrir que el vidre dret de les meves ulleres estava trencat. Vaig intentar posar-me dempeus, però m'era impossible. El cos em feia tant de mal com si un autobús m'hagués atropellat. Amb molt d'esforç i patiment, vaig aconseguir donar-me la volta i posar la cara mirant al cel fosc, que m'amarava la cara. Estava estirat a terra, amb els braços i les cames esteses, com si volgués fer un àngel de neu líquida. Vaig girar el cap als costats i vaig veure que em trobava en un carreró fosc, just al costat d'un concorregut carrer d'una ciutat que no coneixia. La pluja queia cada vegada amb més força, i tenia els vidres de les meves ulleres tan plens d'aigua que aquesta queia per les vores de les mateixes. En aquell moment, vaig donar una ullada a la meva roba. La portava, literalment, feta un fàstic. La meva jaqueta blava amb tirants per dins, el meu llacet vermell, els meus pantalons i les sabates especials, aquelles que havia creat el meu bon amic el doctor Agasa, estaven plenes de brutícia del carrer, fang i completament estripades. Com havia arribat a una situació com aquesta? En quin moment la meva vida va donar un gir tan inesperat? Ni ho recordava ni tampoc semblava que volgués recordar-ho. Llavors, vaig veure com un llamp il·luminava completament el cel. Un parpelleig després, la foscor tornava a regnar i només quatre segons més tard, l'esclat d'un tro em deixava gairebé sense respiració. Mai abans un tro m'havia agafat tan desprevingut. El meu cos tremolava, necessitava aixopluc. Per sort, vaig veure uns cartrons que estaven resguardats al costat d'un contenidor de deixalles. Em vaig arrossegar com vaig poder, cada moviment que feia era un autèntic suplici. Per fi, vaig aconseguir arribar a l'altura dels cartrons. Eren unes caixes desmuntades sense fer servir, i portaven el logotip d'un triangle invertit, com si fos un botó de "play" allargat. En intentar col·locar una d'elles al costat del contenidor com si fos un coixí, vaig notar un tacte fred a la zona del pit. Estava per dins de la meva camisa, així que vaig ficar la mà per veure que era allò que em produïa aquest fred. Vaig tocar amb la punta dels dits aquell objecte tan misteriós. Uns segons després, el vaig treure i vaig veure que era un penjoll. Una peça de metall amb quatre barres "serrades" i amb un tall en diagonal cap al centre del penjoll i, a la part superior, una estrella també "serrada". Llavors, ho vaig recordar tot. El moment en què em van comprar el penjoll, la decisió que vaig prendre després d'haver parlat amb la Haibara, la discussió amb en Kogoro, les llàgrimes de la Ran, la meva fugida de l'hotel... Tot va venir al meu cap tan de pressa que hi havia imatges que no podia processar. En aquell precís instant, un fort dolor es va afermar en el meu pit, més concretament a la zona del meu cor. No era el mateix dolor que vaig sentir quan la APTX 4869 em va donar l'aspecte d'en Conan Edogawa, ni tampoc un mal similar al que podria sentir algú que pateix un atac de cor. Aquest dolor era tan punyent que semblava que s'havia clavat en la meva ànima. Em vaig incorporar amb dificultat i vaig recolzar el meu cap a la paret. Llavors, amb la mà dreta intentant "agafar" el meu cor i subjectant el penjoll amb la mà esquerra, vaig començar a plorar. Les llàgrimes brollaven sense parar pels meus ulls, i encara que intentava cridar per desfer-me d'aquell insuportable dolor, les úniques paraules que vaig poder pronunciar entre els meus sanglots van ser les següents:

- Per què...? Per què els vaig haver d'explicar la veritat?

* * *

**FI**


End file.
